Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cutter and, more particularly, to a tool having cutting dies.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,682, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a hydraulic tool alignment guard. U.S. Pat. No. 6,792,789 B1, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a hydraulic tool having removable cutting dies and crimping dies.